


Violets

by waitingtobelit



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobelit/pseuds/waitingtobelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a walk in the woods proves anything but ordinary for Alice and Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavensArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/gifts).



> For my dear Caitlin for her birthday this past Saturday! I’m sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy. :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OUAT: Wonderland. This was written just for fun.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Alice asks, squeezing Cyrus’ hand as he pulls her forward through brambles and leaves that crunch like cats feasting on bones beneath their feet. She’s only had her eyes shut for about twenty minutes as they’ve meandered further into the woods surrounding Wonderland, but curiosity taunts her impatience like eloquent handwriting dangling around a half-full bottle. The late morning only tempts her more with its fleeting warmth and the melody of birds fluttering beneath the sun.

“Not quite. We’ll be there soon, I promise.” Cyrus’ voice warms her as a cold breeze runs through them; she can see his smile, sweet like cinnamon, from even behind her closed eyes. Her own lips ache as they stretch across her face.

“So you’ve said but I’m not sure I believe you.” She teases.

“Oh really?” Cyrus can never fully contain his laughter, even if it makes him foolish. The barest wisp of a giggle escapes from between his words, and the rush of warmth in Alice’s chest expands like a fog to almost overwhelm her.

“You’ve said the words so often, they’ve lost all their truth.” Her voice softens with her own chuckling as she squeezes his hand again. He squeezes back and she worries she might never release his hand. He is dawn and the embers of a growing fire; he glows even as the world becomes nothing more than shadows. She never wants to know a world without him in it again.

“Is that – careful, Alice!”

She almost falls into him, caught up as she is with the sparks igniting in her head.

“A bit too late for me. Caution and I have never exactly seen eye to eye.” She giggles as she leans in to steal a kiss.

Her lips land instead on his ear, where she feels him tremble ever so slightly at her touch.

“So I’ve noticed.” His voice stumbles out of him, and Alice feels something like pride at her own capability of rendering him into such a state. Her grin widens as he leans in, grazing his lips against her cheek.

“Come, we’re almost there, I promise.” He whispers, tugging her hand as they resume walking. “Really.”

She shakes her head and lets him lead them in almost silence for the next few minutes. She loses herself thinking of all the ways she’d like to kiss Cyrus, so much so that she walks straight into his back as though he were a wall.

“Alice, open your eyes.” His voice is hushed and low with awe. Alice complies, struck by his urgency and the same tone he’d used when she’d stumbled upon his bottle.

“Cyrus, what in the – oh.” Her words fade into breath at the sight that greets her.

Graced with a silver coat and matching hoofs, the creature walks before them at a leisurely pace, oblivious to the pair of them gaping like tourists. The air thickens around her, as though she were in a dream. The creature moves between trees as gracefully as gossamer. The horn on the top of its head glows in the branch-filtered sunlight. Alice forgets how to move, barely remembers how to breathe as it turns to face them.

“Cyrus, was this your surprise?” She doesn’t dare speak above a whisper, leaning into Cyrus’ ear.

“No.” He blurts out, grasping her hand tight. “I’ve never had the honor of seeing a unicorn in the wild before.”

The unicorn snorts and stomps its foot, but otherwise remains still, as though it were observing them in turn.

“If my father were here, he’d still say that I was making it up.” Alice finds herself torn between wanting to approach the creature and watching it safely from their current distance.

“If your father was here, I doubt this unicorn would make much of him, either.” Cyrus says with his perfect smile. Alice has to chuckle. Across from them, the unicorn snorts again, as though laughing with them.

“Legends say that unicorns may appear to those blessed with true love.” Cyrus takes the hand entwined with his own and brings it to his lips. His softness lulls her into contentment. “This is much better than some strange violets in a meadow.”

“Violets?” Alice turns so that she faces Cyrus fully, bringing her other hand to rest on his shoulder.

“There’s a field just past where the unicorn stands that is said to have the most unusual violets in every shade of the rainbow.” Cyrus chews on his lip the way he always does when he’s nervous. Alice beams at him. “I’d thought you’d like them.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely; I can’t wait to see them.” Alice leans in so that their foreheads touch, surrendering the world for the sake of the gold in Cyrus’ eyes.

He keeps his gaze locked with hers as he leans in to kiss her. Their lips just barely graze together when a soft neighing interrupts them. They both almost start from the proximity of the sound, turning to find the unicorn now standing directly before them. Alice finds herself even more awestruck than before.

“I think,” Cyrus says, bringing up one hand to stroke the side of the unicorn’s face, “this unicorn is determined to chaperone us.”

Alice snorts as she brings her hand to join Cyrus’ on the unicorn’s head.

“I promise, dear unicorn, we won’t cause any trouble.”

The unicorn snorts and shakes its head as Cyrus laughs against her cheek.

“I think this creature already knows us too well.”

Alice cannot contain her grin as she at last steals a proper kiss from his lips.


End file.
